Double Trouble
by ShadowedIceShard
Summary: Two Inu sisters are seperated after their village is ambushed, years later they are brought back together, stronger and looking for revenge.


Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha and so on...

A/N: I like cheese... actualy.. I hope you enjoy this chapter... first thing i've written in a long while... Shadowed Shard

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in the small village, the people and demons there lived happily side by side. The village was a valley surrounded by cliffs, so the villagers were safe. No one could get in, and no one could get out. At the base of the tallest cliff two Inu sisters of the same litter played carelessly. They looked no older than 7 years of age. One of the two girls crouched quietly behind a big rock waiting for the other to approach.

"Tsuya-Chan, I know your there." Said the girl with pale red hair as she stopped in front of the rock. The crouching girl said nothing; she simply jumped out over the rock pinning down the other girl as she tackled her, dirtying her white and red kimono.

"How did you know I was there, Layla-chan?" she asked playfully sitting on her sister. She looked at her with playful blue eyes, her pale purple hair slightly messed up and in her eyes.

"I sensed you." Layla said with a smile as she simply pushed her sister off her with ease and stood up dusting off her now dirty kimono. Tatsuya sat on the ground looking up at her sister, her slightly oversized black kimono flowed out around her.

"Oh yeah." Tatsuya said as she stood up and laughed. Suddenly faint screams could be heard coming form the village. The sisters looked at each other and ran through the fields of their family's farm and towards the village. When they got there several houses were on fire and there were bodies of villagers and a few of their own family members on the ground.

"NO! This can't be happening..." shouted Layla as her pale red hair turned to a dark red, this only happened when she was mad.

"Mother!" shouted Tatsuya as she ran to her dying mother and knelled down by her side holding her head... "Mother, what happened?" she asked holding her mother in her arms.

"Ambush........from....the west .....I love you..." she said softly, her body then went limp and back..." she pleaded trying to hold back tears... She looked up, her eyes slightly blurry from forming tears, and saw Layla run off looking quiet pissed. "Layla, come back, don't go by yourself!" she scouted after her sister who paid no mind to her.

* * *

_Who would want to ambush us? _Layla thought as she ran, looking for any possible enemy to defeat. Suddenly she felt strong arms grab her from behind. She struggled to break free and to see who had grabbed her.... Finally she broke free and towards a cliff where she jumped from rock to rock quickly climbing the cliff, and into the forest above... she kept running until she couldn't run no more. She stopped and looked behind her. She saw no one, so she jumped up into a near by tree and sat on a branch... "I should be safe up here..." she said to herself looking around... _I really hope Tsuya-Chan is okay... _she though realizing how far she must be from the village...

* * *

Shortly after her sister ran off, Tatsuya found an under ground burrow her and her sister had made to hide in... she hid in there, knowing she was still too weak to defend herself from anyone capable of killing her mother and father.... She curled up in the darkest corner of the burrow keeping out of view of anyone who may look in. _I really hope sis is okay...... _she thought as she drifted off to sleep...

Several hours later she awoke. She stretched and peeked out of the burrow, the fires had gone out and there was no sign of any life... She crawled out and looked around... everything and every one she had known and loved were gone...She had nothing left, not even hope. She walked around more until she found a shovel; she then went to a nearby field and began to dig. After all she had to at least bury her family...

* * *

After several hours of sitting in the tree Layla decided it was safe enough to come out of the tree... She looked around realizing she had no idea where she was, she had never been outside of the Village, and nothing was familiar. She decided to head in the direction she though she had come from, hoping to find her village or the remains if her village...

Two days later.... She still hadn't found home, and was really lost... _What kind of demon gets lost?_ She thought feeling a little hungry... She felt like she had been wandering around for ages... She then came to a clearing in the distance she could see a village. As soon as she saw it, she ran towards it hoping the people there were friendly and would offer her food.... She ran through a field, and ran into a girl head on, she fell to the ground. Realizing what had happened she quickly got up... she looked at the girl and simply blinked... "Sorry..." she said softly as she watched the girl get up...

"Are you lost?" the girl asked curiously...

"Maybe." Replied Layla...

"Well, my name is Kikyo..." the girl said nicely

"I'm Layla..." she replied a bit unsure...

"You look like you need some food..." she said... Layla simply nodded...

"Let me take you to the village to get some food" She said Layla as she began to walk towards the village... Layla simply followed...

* * *

Tatsuya sighed softly as she wiped the mixture of tears a dirt from her cheek... She hadn't slept in two days... instead she buried the entire village that had died... After all they did deserve a proper burial... She then decided she would rebuild what she could by herself... she may have been small but being a demon she had many capabilities...She needed no rest, so she began right away sorting through the rubble, deciding what could be reused...

* * *

Before Layla had known it a week had gone by, the village had accepted her and she was now a part of them, she had a home again, or at least until she was strong enough to go look for her sister. She kindly helped out in the village; with the farming and whatever else they needed help with...

* * *

With in a week Tatsuya had a quarter of the small village rebuilt... she worked day and night non stop, trying to remake what she had lost... She finally decided to rest and eat, so she gathered some fruit and sat down to eat...She looked around and thought a bit as she ate..

"I guess it won't be so bad to live by myself... I've made it a week so far..." she said to herself...


End file.
